Rants, Bashing&Theories Oh My!
by Masi13
Summary: Just like the title says, I just do random rants and bashes, along with a few theories I have... Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Has to do with Kagome Higurashi, Sarah Williams from the Labyrinth, and will have Sakura Haruno bashing in it soon...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is for the stupid people who have **NO IDEA WHAY BOYXBOY IS!**

1\. If you don't know what boyxboy is, It is dude and dude making out even maybe doing it! AKA SEX!

2\. If you know what it is and do not like it, **WHY DO YOU EVEN FREAKING READ IT?!**

3\. If you do read it, please keep your mouth shut! OK?! I'm tired of people who **DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS SAY,** "Ohmigawsh WTF is this crud?!", "why do people even read this FUCKING CRAP?!". **EVERYBODY** has something they like to read and if you dont like it then dont read it!

4\. How would you feel if a story you liked was taken down because someone **DIDNT like it because it was GROOSS~!?** Huh?! Think about that!

5\. Ok, I admit we are only humans. And sometimes there are people who have the need to make others suffer because they are suffering. To me, That is soooooooooo **TOTALLY WRONG!** So, life is hard **BOO F*CKING HOO! Its LIFE! Its not a f*cking GAME! D:**

 **So this is Masi... I dont care if you people hate me because of this but I dont give a f*ck what you think... But we, as HUMAN BEINGS, need to be open minded about others preferences...**

? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ?  
I'm just **FREAKING TIRED** of people bashing other people because of their preferences...

I may seem a bit mean but, I'm a total sweetheart when ya get ta know me! :)  
Also I have my opinions and you have yours, I'm just stating my opinions so I don't have then bottled up inside me all the time...


	2. Bashing Pt1

❇❇WARNING WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE BASHING OF KAGOME HIGURASHI FROM INUYASHA THEN HIT THE BACK BUTTON, CAUSE IMMA BE BASHING HARD. Those who dont mind her being bashed WELCOME! :D❇❇

Higurashi Kagome:  
She ABSOLUTELY and most DEFINITELY abuses the word, "S-I-T". Does poor Inuyasha deserve it? Maybe a few times but, he doesn't deserve it every time Kagome wants to win a fight or doesn't get her way. Remind anybody of the beings that have temper tantrums? Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, she is a TODDLER in a 15 yr old body. Kaede-baabaa gave power over Inuyasha to a girl who is a complete Idiot. I mean instead of trying to learn about the Feudal Era she is in she goes on adventure head on clueless about the time she is in and you know what she does? *ahem* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH INUYASHA SAVE ME!" *she then fails about like a fish outta water* ㅍ‸ㅍ seriously that's all she basically does! Scream, Hurt Inuyasha, have a tantrum, sense shards, and complains to her friends about Inuyasha. OH! And another thing, She is the basically the reason why the Shikon Jewel is in SHARDS in the first place... Also she draws to conclusions WAAAAAAY to fast too much. Inuyasha doesn't meet up with Kikyo every time, sometimes its by accident other times shes just in the area. And if you think about it does she even understand why he has a hard time forgetting Kikyo?

His father died on the day of his birth after naming him and Sesshomaru, after defeating an army and losing his father in 1 night, grew to hate his baby half-brother because he blames him for their fathers death. A decade or so after Lady Izayoi and chibi-Yasha started living together in a human village they were attacked and Lady Izayoi perished and Inuyasha had to watch her die from being burned alive. He then buried her and ran off into the forest because the humans came after him attempting to kill him. A few more decades pass and Yasha meets his Aniki, as you guys can guess it doesn't turn out well... And decades after that and he's about 150 years old at this point and then he meets Kikyo, she tries to kill him they get to know each other blah blah blah... But, my point is Kikyo is basically the first person since his Mother to somewhat accept him. And Kagome expects him to forget her that *snaps* That?! *Pfft* I think not.

And another thing, the woman sounds like a GODDAMN BANSHEE! Think of Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara's EARS! Also Inuyasha is a growing demon still he needs to eat alot just like Shippo. So, calling him a PIG for eating what he needs is horrible! She also belittles his right as pack leader to make the decisions, after all who are the humans and Shippo going to turn to when they need help? ... Inuyasha not KAGOME, cause then you are just better off just plain dying. Inuyasha is strong, he can hunt, he can SURVIVE, Kagome needs Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to look after her, or else she'll trip on a tree root again... OH and Coddling Shippo is the worst thing Kagome can do. Shippo is a demon he needs to survive on his own or else he will die if neither of the group is there to help save him. She is also teaching Shippo to disrespect his pack leader/Father figure, because every time Inuyasha tries to teach him a lesson a bit violently Shippo cries, goes to Kagome and she 'S-I-Ts' him. Back then there were no laws against hurting children in fact that's how most children learned, by being whacked on the head for NOT LISTENING!

Inuyasha doesn't know how to display proper affection being deprived of it for decades on end, he only understands his instincts and does what he thinks he should do. And when Kouga shows up and he and Inuyasha are getting ready to fight BOOM Yasha is in a crater twitching. What Kagome doesn't understand is that Inuyasha is doing what pack leaders do, protect and fight; like he does when Sesshomaru comes around, and she won't listen to Inuyasha cause she thinks that he is just making excuses to fight someone. What if she SITs him during a battle or he actually harms himself because she 'accidentally' said it.

And I think that's it. WHOO! I feel better! :D If you guys think I missed something then heh tell me and I'll add it :) Tank CHUU! BAI BEE~!

I may seem a bit mean but, I'm a total sweetheart when ya get ta know me! :)  
Also I have my opinions and you have yours, I'm just stating my opinions so I don't have then bottled up inside me all the time...


	3. Labyrinth Theory

Sarah shoulda just talked to Jareth or something instead of just spurning him and try to understand that he's just trying to do his job. Also Jareth should of told Sarah that he likes her, when she isn't frantic about the safety of her baby brother!

But to be honest most of this is the father's fault... In the beginning he didn't even **TRY** to talk to Sarah he just wanted to get away from her and Toby with his new wife in tow...

Also I read some fics that make so much sense! This is what I got; when Sarah was 10 her mom left to become an actress... And because Sarah looks so much like her mom, her dad doesn't have the heart to even **LOOK** at her much less talk to her, then when he can somewhat stand to look at her, in comes New Step-Mom and Baby Brother Toby.

And I'm speaking from experience but, when my mom left I put her on a fucking pedestal and loved her more than my dad... And Sarah did exactly that with HER mom. She wanted to follow in her footsteps and become an actress, so she mimicked her mom the best she could and turned brattish and snobby.

Never knowing love because she was never given it for so many years... Feeling like she was being replaced... That's probably why she turned down Jareth, she didn't know his feelings were genuine and only thought he was trying to stop her from getting Toby. She was only 15...

Her father pushed Sarah to that... A snobbish brat because she wanted to feel connected to just one of her parents even if that Parent left her...


End file.
